


Clandestine

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Two meet after an order meeting...
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Clandestine

Tailored, crisp black legs followed worn tan legs up the narrow spiralling staircase up two floors, three floors, until they both reached the highest floor and the single bedroom that dominated the floor. A quick click locked the door and soon tongues, teeth, and lip crashed together as clothing was peeled off and rows and rows of tediously small buttons were clumsily opened. The couple crashed onto the bed and fingers chased lips before a whispered spell and soon they were joined. 

A pause, while they enjoyed the closeness of each other, a desperate kiss, a “please”, and soon hips were snapping and fingers were curling. Teeth bit into shoulders as neither one could remember if they set a silencing charm and then there was the electric jolt of shared completeness. Kisses became more languid, deeper, and words of love were whispered before one of the bed’s occupants had to shuffle to their feet and slowly put themselves back together layer by later while their lover laid satiated on the bed. 

A finally kiss was pressed to lips with a hand curling around the back of a neck. 

“I love you, Remus.” 

“I love you too, Sev.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll get back to my TNG fic eventually....


End file.
